A Night at the Opera
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA - PruAus] Vienne, 1943. Gilbert Beilschmidt est envoyé par son réseau pour assassiner un général SS. La mission est compromise dès qu'il pose les yeux sur Roderich Edelstein et le prend -à tort- pour son indic autrichien...


Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Cette histoire est inspirée d'une réplique du film _Alliés_ mais s'en éloigne fortement. _A Night at the Opera_ est inspiré de la chanson _Sketch of Love_ de Thierry Mutin.

Genre : UA, drame un brin parodique

Contexte : 1943 ; la "solution finale" a été lancée et le réseau Purpurgeborene s'organise pour la contrecarrer.

Résumé : La première mission de Gilbert Beilschmidt en tant que résistant aurait pu mieux se passer. Disons même que ce fut un fiasco total... Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue.

Merci tout spécial à Bey0nd qui m'a aiguillée pour les dates et d'autres choses...

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit texte. Bonne lecture !

Toutes les notes se trouvent en bas de page.

* * *

A Night at the Opera

 _Décembre 1943._

Le téléphone de la cabine téléphonique sonna enfin. Gilbert sursauta et se précipita à l'intérieur, trop heureux d'échapper à la pluie battante qui lui avait fouetté le visage pendant au moins une demi-heure. Un billet avait été glissé sous sa porte le matin même lui indiquant qu'il aurait aurait un appel à prendre à la cabine téléphonique dite à 14 heures précises. Il était 14 heures 45 à la montre de Gilbert et il s'était posté vingt minutes à l'avance au lieu dit. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre, connaissant l'identité des appelants : la vie des résistants était constamment menacée, aussi avait-il craint que le quartier général fût découvert et anéanti. Ç'aurait expliqué le retard de l'appel, mais la sonnerie stridente du téléphone lui prouva le contraire.

« Allô ? » fit Gilbert.

« _Mot de passe ?_ »

Gilbert le lui donna, ensuite son interlocuteur s'identifia à son tour.

« Gilbert! »

Gilbert lui coupa la parole.

« _Scheiße_ , qu'est-ce que c'est que ce retard ? »

« ... J'allais y venir, si tu m'en avais laissé le temps. On a des problèmes avec l'installation téléphonique. C'est réparé pour le moment, mais Dieu seul sait pour combien de temps... »

« Alors viens-en au fait ? »

« Oui, oui. Félicitations, Gilbert, tu as décroché ta première mission solo. »

« ... Pardon ? »

« Tu pars pour Vienne ce soir. Ton billet t'attend déjà chez toi. Tu descendras à l'hôtel dont nous t'avons indiqué l'adresse. Au bar, à 22 heures, quelqu'un te donnera toutes les informations sur l'opération qu'il est trop dangereux de te donner par téléphone. Ton indic portera du violet, tu poseras la question _Vous aimez l'opéra ?_ et la réponse sera _J'adore ça, c'est_ \- »

La communication coupa subitement, laissant Gilbert avec le combiné silencieux contre l'oreille.

« Feliks ? Feliks ! C'est pas sérieux ! Allô ? »

Mais l'autre côté resta résolument silencieux. Gilbert raccrocha le téléphone d'un geste rageur et resta dans la cabine pour saisir le combiné au moment même où il sonnerait de nouveau. Les minutes, interminables, s'allongèrent. Au bout d'une heure, sans aucune nouvelle et sans un bruit de la part du téléphone, Gilbert décida de passer chez lui prendre le strict nécessaire pour son voyage, à commencer par son billet de train, et de partir quant même. Si quelqu'un l'attendait effectivement à Vienne, cette personne pourrait très certainement lui fournir les informations manquantes que Feliks -qu'il soit maudit- n'avait pu lui livrer.

Après s'être presque déboîté l'épaule en poussant la porte de son foyer malmené par les bombardements mais toujours intact si l'on faisait abstraction de fissures diverses et de mouvements liés aux éboulements voisins, Gilbert trouva une enveloppe dans le hall d'entrée. En plus des billets de train aller et retour, il y trouva un billet sur lequel on avait griffonné l'adresse d'un hôtel, ainsi qu'une recommandation pour ses bagages : apparemment, il aurait besoin d'un costume.

Il plia bagage et courut presque vers la gare, où il attrapa le train qui le mènerait à Vienne. Durant tout le trajet, il espéra que le code de reconnaissance livré par Feliks, bien que fragmentaire, suffirait. Et puis, il repérerait son indic tout de suite grâce à la couleur de ses vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

L'hôtel qu'il trouva était installé dans un bâtiment respectable, un peu chic, mais abordable. Lorsqu'il se présenta à la réception et déclina son nom, on lui fournit la clef de sa chambre sans faire d'histoire : la réservation avait été prise d'avance. Il monta ses affaires dans ses quartiers qui, s'il devait en croire son billet de train pour le retour, l'accueilleraient pendant une semaine. Il prit son repas dans un petit restaurant de la même rue et revint au bar de l'hôtel pour 22 heures, comme l'avait exigé Feliks.

Il avait revêtu le costume qu'on lui avait conseillé d'emmener, histoire d'avoir l'air classe. D'un regard, il passa en revue toute la salle. C'était une pièce vaste mais agencée de façon feutrée, parquée et décorée de boiseries illuminées par des lumières tamisées qui conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère intimiste. Derrière un bar au tracé courbe, un vieil homme barbu servait bières, schnaps et vin avec parcimonie.

Gilbert cherchait la moindre trace de violet dans l'assemblée. Les jolies femmes en robe de soirée, les hommes d'âge, les hommes qui, comme lui, avaient été réformés de l'armée et occupaient leurs journées à de plus doux embarras que le front, bien qu'ils devaient tous faire face aux bombardements et dangers qui guettaient aussi la population civile. Enfin, il repéra une veste violine. Un homme lui tournait le dos, assis au bar, perdu dans un verre d'alcool et portant un trois pièces d'un violet sombre. Tout content d'avoir trouvé son indic, Gilbert marcha vers le bar avec assurance alors que l'homme aux mèches chocolat vidait le reste de son verre d'un trait.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'en avoir encore besoin. » fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine.

L'indic leva soudainement les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Des yeux améthyste derrière une monture de lunettes le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu amusé.

« Une intuition. La même chose, et un pour lui. » ajouta Gilbert à l'adresse du serveur, qui hocha la tête et s'affaira.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda le brun.

« Gilbert. » rétorqua-t-il en tendant la main.

« Roderich Edelstein. » sourit l'autre en réponse et en serrant la main blanche.

Gilbert trouvait cela étrange qu'on lui ait assigné un Roderich comme indic, dans ces circonstances. Un homme seul qui en accostait un autre à un bar d'hôtel en pleine nuit, ça pouvait porter à confusion et ne pas avoir l'effet de discrétion escompté. Là, le barman pouvait très bien le prendre pour un prostitué qui, distingué, offrait ses services à un homme élégant, ce qui, sous le _Reich,_ était une provocation et traduisait un désir de passer quelques temps en _KZ_... Ou alors ce n'était que l'esprit tordu de Gilbert qui, en un délire de persécution injustifié, imaginait que ses supérieurs avaient percé son homosexualité à jour et avaient décidé d'y faire allusion dans l'organisation de sa prochaine mission ?

« Alors, hum... Roderich, vous... Vous aimez l'opéra ? »

Le dénommé Roderich haussa un sourcil et but une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre par le code convenu.

« J'adore ça, c'est mon métier, en fait. Je suis un des seize premiers violons du _Götterdämmerung_ qui se jouera la semaine prochaine. »

Il se tut et Gilbert sourit. Le code était bon, il ne s'était pas trompé d'indic ! Il supposa que la suite de la tirade était la fin que Feliks n'avait pas eu le temps de lui communiquer. Bien. Très bien. Il allait enfin savoir pourquoi il était là et en quoi consistait sa mission.

« Dans ce cas, donnez-moi les détails, s'il vous plaît, Roderich. »

« C'est lundi prochain, vingt heures, à l'opéra. A part ça, que vous dire, c'est une représentation banale si ce n'est qu'un haut gradé de la SS sera présent. Hum... Êtes-vous familier de l'œuvre de Wagner ? »

« Un peu. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'opéra. » confessa Gilbert. « Bon, et quel est mon rôle dans tout ça ? »

Il commençait à voir se dessiner le schéma de la mission : ç'avait très certainement un rapport avec le SS qui assisterait à la représentation. Roderich fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, quel instrument avez-vous dit... ? »

« ... Je ne l'ai pas dit... » rétorqua Gilbert, qui commençait à trouver étrange que son indic tourne autour du pot de la sorte. « Mais ce SS, que faut-il en faire ? »

« Que voudriez-vous en faire ? » demanda Roderich, les yeux écarquillés.

Gilbert était cuit. Il regarda la salle par-dessus son épaule et crut défaillir lorsqu'il vit une jolie femme arriver vers lui. Oh, il avait l'habitude d'être trouvé attirant par des femelles, le problème posé par celle-ci était la couleur de sa robe.

Violette.

Oh, merde.

« Gilbert ? » chuchota-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui au bar.

« Laissez-moi deviner... Vous aimez l'opéra ? » minauda-t-il, alarmé.

« J'adore ça, c'est une passion. » répondit-elle, et Gilbert sut quelle était la fin attendue que Feliks n'avait pu lui fournir. « Bon sang que faites-vous avec ce type ? »

« ... Je l'ai pris pour un indic. Il a passé le test, et... »

« Gilbert ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Roderich, mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

« Mais enfin ! Ulrich m'a pourtant assuré que vous étiez fiable, à quoi vous jouez ? Il porte une robe violette sous son costume, c'est ça ? »

« Hé, on ne m'a pas parlé de robe ! On ne m'a rien dit sinon que mon indic porterait de violet ! Je n'ai pas eu d'infos complètes mais j'ai quand même sauté dans le train pour venir jusqu'ici, je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste ma mission et _Scheiße_ rien de tout ça n'est ma faute et qu'y puis-je si vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle... ? »

« Elizabeta. » compléta-t-elle froidement. « Écoute, l'ami... C'est une mission sérieuse. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et encore moins le temps pour des enfantillages, d'accord ? »

« Mais où étiez-vous, vous avez quasiment vingt minutes de retard ! Qu'étais-je censé faire ? »

« Plus important, quelles informations avez-vous laissé filtrer ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? Mais rien du tout, je... »

« Heu... S'il vous plaît ? Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? »

Deux regards vibrant de colère et d'animosité se tournèrent vers l'humain qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre l'engueulade à voix basse entre les deux résistants.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on bouge. » décréta Elizabeta.

Elle attrapa Roderich par le bras et intima à Gilbert de prendre la direction de sa chambre. L'Autrichien, ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu'il se passait, protesta, mais la jeune femme autoritaire lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers étroits, elle fermait la marche, et Gilbert déverrouilla une porte au deuxième étage, qui ouvrait sur une petite chambre confortable avec salle de bain séparée et deux lits d'une personne. Elizabeta poussa sans ménagement Roderich à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et ferma la porte avant que le violoniste ait pu envisager de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené ? » demanda Gilbert. « Le pauvre bougre n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, c'est ma faute, il- »

« Gilbert. Fermez-la. »

Choqué, il se tint coi, la laissant poursuivre.

« Il en sait probablement trop, c'est trop risqué de le laisser partir dans la nature. Mais nous nous occuperons de son cas plus tard... »

« Vous allez le tuer ? »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir.

« Si vous vouliez les méthodes SS, ce n'était pas chez nous qu'il fallait vous engager, Gilbert. Bien sûr que non. On doit seulement s'assurer qu'il ne mettra pas en péril l'opération et lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il ne parle jamais. »

« Ah, oui, l'intimidation n'entre pas dans les compétences des SS. »

Un autre regard désapprobateur. Gilbert décida qu'il avait assez merdé comme ça ce soir et la boucla.

« Ulrich vous a fait venir pour assassiner le Général Gunther. C'est lui qui organise la répression, la déportation et l'extermination des opposants au _Reich_ en Autriche. »

« Un... Assassinat ? Hé, une minute ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Pas volontairement en tout cas... Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de mission, je... »

« Mais Ulrich vous a entraîné pour ça. Les ordres sont les ordres, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« ... Bien sûr, je vais le faire ! Mais j'y arriverai pas tout seul... »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Gunther assistera à la représentation du _Götterdämmerung_ de lundi prochain. Je tiens le premier rôle. »

« Vous êtes... Cantatrice ? »

« Mais tout à fait. »

Gilbert laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Nous avons six jours pour préparer votre coup d'éclat. Le plan est très simple, nous allons nous faire passer pour un couple jusque là. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête ! Il ne s'agira que de se montrer ensemble en public, vous présenter à quelques amis de l'opéra, vous assisterez aux répétitions et il faudra flirter un peu, rien qui ne soit pas dans vos cordes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... Elizabeta, je suis homosexuel. »

« Je sais. Vous ferez un effort pour me trouver attirante. Bref. Le fait que vous soyez fiancé à la vedette féminine justifie la réservation d'une place d'exception. A côté du Général, pour être précise. Vous aurez tout le temps, durant le spectacle, de sympathiser avec lui en engageant la conversation à propos de l'opéra. J'ai son dossier, vous trouverez quoi dire pour lui plaire. De cette façon, il ne paraîtra pas suspect que vous et moi allions le saluer à la réception qui suivra le spectacle. Vous suggérerez que nous passions la fin de la soirée dans un endroit plus privé, et c'est là que vous le tuerez. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gilbert digéra l'info.

« Attendez, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir de Berlin pour ça si Ulrich avait déjà un agent dans la place ? »

« Pour garder son agent dans la place, justement, gros malin. »

« Mais vous serez d'office impliquée si votre fiancé assassine le Général, non ? »

« Vous vous enfuirez après votre méfait par les issues de service. Alors mon rôle de fiancée abandonnée et folle de chagrin commence. Je répondrai à la police que je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, que vous aviez toujours été si doux et tendre que je ne comprends pas du tout... Mais ça ne sera plus votre affaire. Oh, et vous serez sous couverture toute la durée de l'opération, cela va de soi. J'ai vos papiers autrichiens et votre passé dans mon sac à main. Je vous dirai tout demain. Des questions ? »

« On... Verra en cours de route, j'imagine ? »

« Bien. Maintenant, le violoniste. »

« Hé ! Il fait partie de l'orchestre qui vous accompagnera, vous le savez ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vu en répétitions. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à improviser. »

Elizabeta déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit, percutant Roderich en pleine tête alors que ce dernier essayait de crocheter la serrure avec un bouton de manchette. Elle haussa un sourcil admiratif -il avait quelques ressources inattendues, le pauvre- avant de s'accroupir et de l'aider à se relever. Elle ne se montra pas tendre et ne s'excusa pas pour le léger saignement de nez occasionné, mais le traîna dans la chambre et l'assis sur un des deux lits.

« Votre implication dans cette histoire n'était pas prévue, mais au vu des circonstances, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de vous garder à l'œil toute cette semaine. » annonça-t-elle, pragmatique.

« J'ai tout entendu. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'expliquer. » glapit Roderich en dénichant un mouchoir de poche et en endiguant le flot de sang qui lui sortait du nez.

Elizabeta soupira.

« Vous devez comprendre que c'est une opération capitale. Si vous en soufflez le moindre mot à qui que ce soit, vous êtes un homme mort, Roderich. Il est bien probable qu'à la fin de la semaine, on doive vous tuer par sécurité. D'ici là, vous serez le faux meilleur ami de Gilbert. Vous rendrez plus crédible sa couverture, de telle sorte qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop perdu à Vienne et qu'il semble avoir quelques amis. Rappelez-vous, Roderich. Pas un mot de travers. »

« Je ne suis pas favorable au Reich et encore moins aux SS, vous savez. Je n'irais pas leur livrer la moindre information si je savais où, quand et comment le _Führer_ serait assassiné. » déclara-t-il de sa voix rendue nasillarde par le mouchoir.

« Bien. » fit Elizabeta en prenant le chemin de la sortie. « Tout cela est rassurant. Gilbert vous surveillera jour et nuit. Vous partagerez cette chambre. Bonne nuit, Messieurs. »

Elle quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de tissu violet et vaporeux.

« Mais, mes affaires... ! » protesta Roderich

« Il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier, l'ami. » l'avertit Gilbert. « On ira chercher vos bagages dans votre chambre demain matin. »

Il enleva sa veste de costume et sa cravate, ouvrit trois boutons de sa chemise et ôta ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit.

« Bonne nuit, Roderich. Tâchez de dormir un peu. »

Contrarié, le violoniste se déshabilla et plia consciencieusement son trois pièces sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, ne conservant que ses chaussettes et ses dessous. Il se coucha en chien de fusil sur le lit, en face de Gilbert, qui l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avec une pensée pour cette pauvre âme qui avait choisi la mauvaise couleur de costard. Enfin, il fallait relativiser... Des pauvres âmes qui avaient fait le mauvais choix et sur qui étaient tombées bien des tuiles depuis, c'était le lot de tous les Allemands, non ?

oOo

Roderich étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait des heures que, assis sur son lit, il essayait de lire pendant qu'Elizabeta cuisinait Gilbert sur sa couverture. Humains malgré tout, ils avaient renoncé à enfermer Roderich dans la salle de bain toute la journée. Ils lui avaient apporté ses affaires et réglé sa note d'hôtel en dédommagement, et maintenant il subissait les conversations houleuses des deux résistants.

« Recommence. »

Gilbert émit un soupir exagéré.

« Je suis né à Salzbourg le 18 janvier 1919 mais j'ai passé plusieurs années à Berlin, d'où mon accent. Je suis photographe et j'ai travaillé un moment pour la _Kripo_ avant de revenir en Autriche. Je vous ai rencontrée il y a un peu plus d'un an et nous sommes fiancés depuis trois mois, voilà. »

« Et pourquoi on ne se marie pas ? »

Gilbert marqua une pause, interloqué. Ça n'était pas dans le dossier ingurgité, ça. Elle testait sa capacité à improviser.

« On ne sait pas si je vais être mobilisé un jour ou pas. Je préfère attendre la fin de la guerre pour ne pas laisser de veuve et éventuellement d'orphelin. »

« Pas mal. Un peu lent, par contre. »

« Hé, vous êtes vraiment mesquine, aussi. »

« Gunther ne sera pas moins cruel avec toi si jamais tu lui parais louche. »

Gilbert roula des yeux comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas reconnaître que sa mère avait raison. Elizabeta vérifia l'horloge miniature qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« Il est temps que j'aille me préparer. » annonça-t-elle enfin.

« Pour ? »

« La réception de ce soir à laquelle tu m'accompagnes. »

« Ah ! Merci d'avoir prévenu. »

« Voyons, _Liebling_ ! Cela va de soi. Porte ta queue de pie, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » répéta Gilbert avec ironie.

Elizabeta ne lui accorda plus un regard et quitta la chambre aussi discrètement que possible. Gilbert poussa un gros soupir tandis que Roderich, assis enfoncé dans son oreiller, jambes croisées, déposait son livre sur la table de nuit. Il observa longuement Gilbert qui tira sa valise de sous le lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit des chemises sans ménagement avant de déplier un costume à queue de pie. Le tout était agrémenté de nombreux soupirs et, entre deux, il répétait des bribes de son passé fictif -le nom de son école, sa division de la _Kripo_ , son adresse à Salzbourg- et enleva son gilet pour enfiler la veste.

« _Scheiße_! »

« Un problème ? » demanda laconiquement Roderich.

« Je n'ai pas pris de cravates. J'aurai l'air de quoi en queue de pie sans cravate, je me le demande. »

« Je peux te prêter une des miennes. » suggéra l'Autrichien de souche avant de se pencher sous le lit pour en extraire une de son propre baluchon.

Gilbert ne savait pas où se mettre. D'abord, il prenait le pauvre musicien en otage par maladresse, Elizabeta le menaçait de mort, et maintenant il lui volait une cravate... Quel fiasco, cette mission. Et c'était sans compter sur le nœud de cravate pour lequel, Gilbert étant dans l'incapacité de le produire, il solliciterait l'aide du brun, immanquablement.

« Merci, Roderich. Vous êtes trop aimable. »

« Je tiens à la vie. » répliqua simplement l'autre, avec ce que Gilbert identifia comme de l'ironie.

Il lui tendit le morceau de tissu et Gilbert souhaita d'abord sauver les apparences en s'y attelant lui-même, malgré la pleine conscience de sa nullité -il avait toujours eu du mal à l'avouer tout haut. Il reprit sa litanie en marmonnant et Roderich saisit quelques mots au passage.

« Trois mois. »

« ... Heu... Quoi ? »

« C'est trois mois. » répéta Roderich. « Vous avez dit deux, mais ça fait trois mois que vous êtes censés être fiancés. »

Gilbert le dévisagea, fort surpris.

« Ah, heu, oui. Merci. »

« Vous n'auriez pas besoin d'un coup de main pour le nœud, par hasard ? » demanda poliment le brun.

« Non non, ça ira. »

Sous le regard perçant des améthystes, le Berlinois s'échina pendant de longues minutes encore à nouer son accessoire correctement, pour finalement n'obtenir qu'un douteux nœud de travers et plissé.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » fit Roderich en haussant un sourcil.

« ... Vous pouvez m'aider ? »

L'Autrichien sourit, narquois, et se leva pour se poster pile devant le résistant. De ses doigts agiles, il effectua quelques mouvements précis. Lorsqu'il lâcha le tissu, Gilbert avait sous les yeux la cravate la plus parfaitement nouée qu'il avait jamais vue, et un visage dont la beauté le frappa pour la première fois quand il sentit l'haleine de Roderich sur ses lèvres, se mêlant à la sienne. Cette proximité ne dura pas longtemps toutefois, à peine le temps que le brun juge son œuvre réussie.

« Vous êtes prêt pour le bal, _Aschenputtel_. »

« Merci, chère fée marraine. » répliqua Gilbert sur le même ton un brin moqueur.

Roderich lui sourit, peut-être pour la première fois d'amusement, et le résistant albinos fit de même avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Bonne soirée. » le salua le violoniste.

Le Berlinois fut tenté de lui retourner la politesse, mais se rappela de justesse qu'à cause de lui, Roderich resterait cloîtré dans la chambre toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il appellerait personnellement une bonne soirée...

oOo

C'était le deuxième jour de captivité de Roderich. Il avait terminé la veille au soir le livre qu'il avait initialement prévu pour toute la semaine, et s'ennuyait ferme. Gilbert épluchait le dossier de Gunther concocté par les résistants sans grand enthousiasme.

« Gilbert. »

« Huuuum ? » fit-il, mi-absorbé, mi-ennuyé par ce qu'il étudiait.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Qu'y puis-je ? »

« Distrayez-moi. »

Un sourcil arqué au-dessus du dossier kraft.

« Et comment ? Je ne suis pas un homme très distrayant. »

Roderich roula des yeux.

« Vous êtes résistant. » dit-il avec emphase. « Vous avez bien une histoire palpitante ou l'autre à me raconter, non ? Racontez-moi donc comment vous tuez des nazis. Vous allez me tuer dans une semaine, alors ça ne doit rien changer, si ? »

Gilbert sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et le brun s'amusa de cette couleur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'était probablement la honte de sa vie : rabaisser lui-même l'image de héros qu'autrui avait de lui.

« En fait... Je n'en suis qu'à mes débuts. » confessa-t-il.

« Ah. Donc ce sera votre premier nazi ? »

« Volontaire, oui. Les précédents n'étaient pas prévu, ils ont simplement décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors... »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-on assigné cette mission, exactement ? »

« Ils avaient besoin d'un agent pas trop important dont ils pourront se passer en cas de pépin, je suppose ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine, ceci dit. Peut-être que c'est un test pour savoir si je vaux la peine d'être gardé ou pas. Ou peut-être qu'ils me font vraiment confiance et dans ce cas, je ne trouve pas ça rassurant ! »

« Votre... « Domaine » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Jusqu'ici, on ne m'a confié que des missions réalisées avec d'autres. Notre réseau se spécialise dans la sauvegarde de Juifs et d'homosexuels. J'ai effectué quelques assauts sur des convois de prisonniers et j'en ai emmenés pas mal à la frontière suisse, où un ami du chef les a pris en charge. »

« Vous avez combattu ? »

Un éclair de dégoût passa sur le visage de Gilbert.

« J'en aurais été capable, pour une cause juste. Pas pour le moustachu. De toute façon, il a lui-même décidé que je ne me battrais pas pour lui, donc... »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'étais à Dachau quand la guerre a commencé. Je me suis évadé en 41. Officiellement, je n'existe plus... Le réseau m'a fourni des papiers en règle et, en échange, je les aide à éviter que des innocents subissent le sort que je suis bien placé pour vouloir leur épargner. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas. J'ai survécu, pas vrai ? Et je sauve des Juifs. Et des homos. Y a pire comme destin par les temps qu'on vit. »

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a valu le KZ ? »

« Vous avez entendu parler du paragraphe 175 ? »

Roderich hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais la discussion s'arrêta là pour un bon moment.

« Et vous, Roderich, vous avez servi la patrie ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? Oh, non. Le Reich n'est pas ma patrie non plus. J'ai été exempté grâce à quelques relations. Il faut bien que l'opéra continue, après tout. »

Gilbert médita sur cette dernière parole avant de se replonger dans sa passionnante lecture.

oOo

Dans une robe du soir grenat et ravissante, Elizabeta était pendue au bras de Gilbert et les officiels fiancés ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Elle le présentait à ses amis et amies de l'opéra qui n'en revenaient pas de rencontrer l'homme, futur époux, dont la cantatrice ne cessait de leur parler depuis des mois et qu'ils avaient dès lors catégorisé comme fictif.

« Alors vous existez bel et bien. » s'étonna le ténor qui tenait le rôle de Siegfried, un blondinet bien charpenté avec un visage étrangement délicat pour sa carrure de chanteur.

« Ne soyez pas trop déçu, hein ? Je sais qu'elle est parfaite, mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez une femme qui vous sierra bien davantage. »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« Ho, mais, non, je ne disais pas cela dans ce sens-là, je... »

Une violoncelliste vint à la rescousse de son ami en changeant de sujet.

« Quelqu'un aurait vu Roderich Edelstein ? »

Les deux résistants se raidirent imperceptiblement. Oh oui, ils savaient où était le violoniste. Ils n'avaient simplement pas pensé qu'on le réclamerait. Même si, à la réflexion, ç'avait du sens : c'était une soirée donnée par le directeur artistique pour les artistes de la production du _Götterdämmerung_...

« Roderich ? » fit Gilbert sans perdre la face. « Nous sommes passés le prendre à l'hôtel. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il a préféré s'abstenir pour se reposer et être en forme demain. Pour la répétition. »

« Ce pauvre Roderich ! Il travaille trop ! Un jour, il tombera raide mort dans l'orchestre, s'il continue à ce rythme... Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez intimes... ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Roderich est un bon ami à moi... Je lui ai présenté Elizabeta l'année dernière, quand je suis revenu en Autriche. »

La conversation dériva de nouveau. Gilbert et Elizabeta échangèrent un regard et se comprirent instantanément : la prochaine fois qu'ils sortiraient, Roderich devrait être de la partie, ce serait nécessaire pour écarter tout soupçon. Il en allait de leur réussite.

oOo

Gilbert regagna la chambre vers minuit et s'y glissa sans un bruit. Il découvrit que Roderich s'était assoupi et dormait paisiblement, son visage d'ordinaire si inquiet ou cynique, à présent détendu et abandonné. Gilbert ne put réprimer son sourire face à cette vision de sérénité et décida de lui annoncer son retour au monde imminent le lendemain pour ne pas troubler son repos. Il se débarrassa de son habit et se glissa sous la couverture pour, à son tour, sombrer dans le sommeil.

oOo

C'était la première fois que Gilbert se rendait à l'opéra de Vienne, et tant de faste lui brûla les yeux. Alors que musiciens et chanteurs accordaient et vocalisaient, il s'était promené dans les coulisses et avait repéré les lieux, bien qu'il se crût perdu plus d'une fois. Ce ne fut que par hasard qu'il retrouva son chemin vers les balcons et la loge qu'il était censé occuper pendant les répétitions. Il observa et écouta les artistes, surpris que tant de puissance vocale puisse sortir de sa « fiancée » si mince qu'on pouvait aisément la prendre pour fragile.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'opéra. Il trouvait cela artificiel et faux, bien plus encore que le théâtre. Mais il profita de l'opportunité unique qui lui était offerte de revoir son jugement et, une fois qu'il en eut assez entendu, il quitta son poste d'observation et inspecta le hall d'entrée vide de tout âme humaine où se tiendrait, dans moins d'une semaine, la réception qui suivrait la représentation. Il cherchait à cacher le revolver qu'il utiliserait, les mesures de sécurité seraient augmentées à cause de la présence du Général, et il ne pourrait pas franchir la porte de l'opéra sans être fouillé. Il trouva un vase horriblement rococo dont la base, en demi-sphère, était large et bombée. Il redoubla d'efforts pour soulever le lourd objet et glissa son arme dessous. Le poids lui donna l'assurance qu'on astiquait rarement là en-dessous, son arme y serait en sécurité. Il mémorisa l'emplacement exact de sa planque puis retourna dans la salle de spectacle pour s'installer dans la fosse et profiter de la répétition.

oOo

La journée était passée à une vitesse affolante. Il se passait tant de choses insoupçonnées dans un opéra au beau milieu d'une répétition... Gilbert était allé de surprise en surprise et, somme tout, sa journée l'avait éreinté. Il fut content d'apprendre qu'aucune sortie n'était prévue pour le soir même et que, par conséquent, il pourrait aller se coucher tôt. Le moment de regagner l'hôtel était arrivé, Elizabeta et lui étaient prêts à partir, mais aucune trace de Roderich. Redoutant le pire, à savoir que Roderich leur avait filé entre les doigts et était allé vider son sac à l'Hôtel Métropole, il se séparèrent pour le chercher dans l'opéra -au cas où.

Gilbert interrogea un autre violoniste, qui lui expliqua qu'après les répétitions, Roderich Edelstein disparaissait dans les profondeurs des coulisses pour pratiquer seul et pour lui-même. Sans demander plus de précision -et ce fut un tort- l'albinos se précipita derrière la scène et écouta le silence qui régnait là. Il se guida à l'oreille, entendant au loin le sanglot d'un violon. Il ouvrit et ferma des portes, emprunta des volées d'escaliers et des couloirs insoupçonnés pour, finalement, trouver la source de cette musique fantôme qu'il avait suivie. Dans une loge abandonnée, le brun jouait, ses doigts couraient sur les cordes avec une incroyable aisance alors que l'autre main imposait des vas et viens à l'archet qui dansait pour produire une musique ensorcelante, profonde, désespérée, qui rivalisait avec les voix que Gilbert avait entendues de la journée, qui leur disputait même l'apanage de la beauté.

Il était rare que Gilbert Beilschmidt reste sans voix. Mais en prêtant plus d'attention à la prestation de Roderich et en se laissant emporter par les notes harmonieuses, il n'aurait pu trouver quoi dire. Les mots ne suffisaient pas, ni à exprimer, ni à penser le tourbillon d'émotions que suscitèrent l'Autrichien et son violon.

Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole quand Roderich termina son morceau, se retourna vers lui et sursauta de le trouver là.

« Gilbert ! Seigneur, vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Heu... « Gilbert » ça suffit amplement, je vous assure. »

Roderich leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'ailleurs ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Je vous cherchais. On rentre à l'hôtel. Oh, d'ailleurs, dépêchons. Elizabeta est dans une colère noire de vous avoir perdu. »

« Dépêchons-nous en effet. Je tiens encore un peu à la vie... »

oOo

Le jour suivant fut consacré aux répétitions également, mais cette fois, Gilbert ne lâcha pas Roderich d'une semelle. Après tout, ils étaient censés être amis... Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel un peu plus tôt puisqu'ils avaient répondu par l'affirmative à l'invitation de l'orchestre pour une soirée de détente dans un bar ou l'autre.

Gilbert avait monopolisé la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté avant de partir. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il trouva Roderich avachi sur son lit, griffonnant quelques notes de musique sur un morceau de papier, en chemise, et pas du tout prêt à sortir.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas habillé. » remarqua très justement l'albinos.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

« Hé bien... Nous sortons. »

« Moi aussi ? »

Gilbert sourit.

« Bien sûr, vous aussi. Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas vous quitter de la soirée, mais... Ce sera déjà mieux que de la passer ici tout seul, je crois. »

« Certainement. Donnez-moi cinq minutes. »

Gilbert vérifia ses boutons de manchette pendant que le brun sautait sur ses pieds et déboutonnait sa chemise, la laissant glisser le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras minces et blancs jusqu'à ce qu'elle échoue par terre. Gilbert dut se forcer à détacher le regard de ce dos offert à sa vue, il pouvait suivre le tracé des veines sous la peau diaphane et le roulement des muscles, mais il ne devait pas regarder, et surtout pas imaginer quoi que ce soit... Il se passionna dès lors pour les motifs du bois de l'armoire mise à la disposition des occupants de la chambre, tandis que Roderich continuait de se vêtir d'un costume trois pièces -le violet, le même que lors de leur première rencontre. Il annonça enfin qu'il était prêt et Gilbert l'escorta jusqu'à la porte, qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux avant de monter d'un étage et d'aller chercher la cantatrice, qui leur ouvrit en ajustant une boucle d'oreille.

« Déjà prêts ? Mon Dieu, Gilbert, tout va bien ? Vous êtes aussi rouge qu'une pucelle ! »

Voilà qui ne fit rien pour calmer les rougeurs de l'albinos.

oOo

Gilbert avait bu. Par plaisir, par ennui des conversations musicales, et pour oublier. Il n'était pas censé désirer Roderich Edelstein -il était en mission, bon sang!- et pourtant, poser les yeux sur lui devenait insupportable. Cohabiter de force avec l'Autrichien donnait lieu à une certaine proximité et il avait entrevu bien des choses en trois jours que seuls les hommes avec qui il avait eu des aventures lui avaient montrées. C'était extrêmement frustrant et, cette frustration ne pouvant être assouvie de la façon habituelle, il avait choisi l'alcool pour s'embrumer l'esprit.

De son côté, Roderich, bien inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son geôlier avenant, s'était beaucoup amusé, avait discuté avec beaucoup de monde, et avait par conséquent accepté bien des verres. Or, n'étant pas habitué à boire tant, il était un peu joyeux -voire très éméché- lorsqu'Elizabeta décida de mettre le holà et de ramener les deux hommes imbibés à l'hôtel.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais autant amusé ! » déclara un Roderich tout guilleret en rentrant dans la chambre.

Gilbert, qui heureusement, tenait un peu mieux l'alcool et pouvait encore réfléchir un tant soit peu, lui évita une rencontre frontale avec la porte et le suivit à l'intérieur après avoir salué Elizabeta et son visage dégoûté par la forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son haleine.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, Roderich l'attendait de l'autre côté, l'air perdu mais très heureux, avec un sourire candide d'une oreille à l'autre.

« C'était très amusant, hein, Gilbert ? »

Il lui barrait le passage vers son lit et le repos dont il avait besoin sans même s'en rendre compte, dangereusement proche.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené. » dit-il en riant.

Gilbert n'aurait jamais cru que le calme Roderich pût s'apparenter à ce point à un enfant. Il fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de l'albinos.

« Merci, Gilbert. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser furtif sur les lèvres pâles du Berlinois, qui aurait défailli si l'alcool lui laissait l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Roderich recula, tout sourire, comme admirant une œuvre qu'il aurait à peine terminée.

« Vous... Pourriez vous retrouver en KZ pour ça... Vous savez ? » fit Gilbert d'une voix pâteuse.

« Vous êtes résistant. » répliqua Roderich en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Il parait... »

« Vous ne me dénonceriez pas, hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non... »

Gilbert franchit les pas qui les séparait et s'empara à son tour des lèvres tentatrices de Roderich. C'était doux, humide, maladroit et, plus que tout, alcoolisé, et ça ne dura pas plus de quelques longues secondes après lesquelles ils se séparèrent. L'Autrichien, à peine conscient, lâcha seulement un « Hé bha... » admiratif avant de se détourner et de se coucher tout habillé.

Gilbert s'endormit avec un sourire béat, pour ne pas dire stupide, aux lèvres.

oOo

C'était à présent la veille de leur méfait. La soirée avait été consacrée à la récapitulation du plan, Gilbert l'avait répété, encore et encore, à tel point qu'il en devenait malade de cœur, et Elizabeta lui avait mis une pression monstre sur les épaules en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à échouer : la vie de centaines, de milliers d'Autrichiens soit-disant ennemis du Reich en dépendait. Voilà qui n'était pas du tout stressant.

Elle s'était retirée pour la nuit à présent, Roderich avait été libéré de la salle de bains où on prenait la précaution -inutile- de l'enfermer quand ils discutaient des détails du plan -toutefois les parois étaient minces et l'ouïe du violoniste, très fine.

Roderich, libéré, s'assit majestueusement sur son lit en détaillant Gilbert de la tête aux pieds. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de cinq syllabes de la journée. L'alcool avait bien des vertus, disait-on, mais pas celle d'obstruer infailliblement les mémoires. Ils se souvenaient tous deux des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés la veille, aussi brefs furent-ils, et c'était assez gênant.

« Vous avez l'air tendu. » fut la conclusion des observations du brun.

« Oh, rien qu'un peu, je vous assure. » répliqua Gilbert, sarcastique.

Roderich sembla hésiter, mais proposa finalement :

« Vous voulez vous détendre... ? »

Gilbert lui jeta un regard intrigué, un sourcil haussé.

« Que suggérez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles.

« Oh, je crois que vous pouvez le deviner. »

Roderich lui fit de la place à côté de lui sur le lit, Gilbert s'y assit en essayant de se montrer un tantinet récalcitrant.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée... » tenta-t-il.

« La représentation aura lieu demain soir. Ça veut dire que vous risquez de me tuer demain aussi. Prenez cette proposition comme la dernière volonté d'un mourant. »

Gilbert sourit.

« Que votre volonté soit faite. »

Il se pencha sur l'Autrichien pour lui voler un baiser mais Roderich s'allongea, obligeant l'albinos à le suivre dans sa chute et vers un jardin de plaisirs et de délicieux soupirs.

oOo

Roderich somnolait entre les bras de Gilbert, celui-ci passant inlassablement ses doigts dans les cheveux trop doux de l'Autrichien. Ils avaient passé le temps d'une bien agréable façon une bonne partie de la nuit, mais Gilbert peinait quand même à trouver le sommeil. Toutefois, écouter la respiration calme, paisible, régulière de son -désormais- amant endormi lui procurait une certaine sérénité.

Le brun s'agita dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux légèrement -ils étaient encore plus magnifiques, vus de près, sans les verres pour en altérer l'éclat.

« Vous ne dormez toujours pas... ? »

« Non. » sourit piteusement Gilbert.

« Détendez-vous. » murmura Roderich. « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer, hein ? Je n'ai qu'à tuer un Général SS... »

« Vous allez y arriver. »

« Au cas où ça ne serait pas le cas et que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de vous le dire, Roderich... »

« Oui... ? »

« Si jamais je venais à mourir, ça me dérangerait de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, vous voyez ? »

« Oui... ? »

« Voilà, hum... Vous savez, Elizabeta peut être monstrueusement impressionnante, mais ni elle ni moi n'avons jamais pensé à vous tuer pour de bon. »

« Oh. » fit l'Autrichien, dépité. « Oh. » répéta-t-il une fois qu'il eut digéré l'information. « Je sais. On entend tout depuis la salle de bain, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je crois. »

« Vous n'étiez pas sérieux en me demandant une faveur en tant que mourant, alors. » comprit Gilbert.

« Ça vous a déplu de me faire plaisir ? » s'enquit Roderich.

« Non. Pas le moins du monde. »

oOo

La représentation était sur le point de commencer. Dans la loge du violoniste, Gilbert se sentait sur le point de vomir. Il observa ses mains et leur intima d'arrêter de trembler.

« Tout ira bien, Gilbert, faites-moi confiance. »

« C'est un peu plus facile à dire pour vous que pour moi... » nota l'albinos.

Roderich caressa la joue de Gilbert avec un petit sourire et le regarda dans les yeux.

« D'accord, alors disons que j'ai confiance en vous pour accomplir ça correctement. »

« Vous oubliez la malchance qui me poursuit depuis mon arrivée à Vienne. »

« Je ne vois pas tous vos déboires comme des faits regrettables. »

Gilbert attrapa le brun par la taille et l'attira à lui, posant la tête sur le torse de Roderich. Son rythme cardiaque sensiblement accéléré par leur proximité mais toujours régulier l'apaisa.

« C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, je crois... » annonça l'Autrichien en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant éphémère.

Son visage était teinté de tristesse et ses yeux voilés par le chagrin brisèrent le cœur de Gilbert. Celui-ci l'embrassa chastement pour lui remonter le moral, et aussi pour profiter des derniers instants en sa compagnie. Roderich, avide, approfondit leur échange, le fit reculer jusqu'à une table de maquillage inutilisée et l'y assit, se plaçant entre ses jambes écartées et au plus près de lui. Les mains de Gilbert vagabondèrent dans son dos, sur ses fesses, et se perdirent alors que deux bouches avides se cherchaient.

La flamme de leur passion s'éteignit brusquement lorsque, depuis la scène, on entendit la musique commencer.

« Merde ! » jura Roderich.

Il se défit prestement de l'étreinte de Gilbert, chercha son violon, et après un dernier rapide baiser distrait, s'encourut vers la scène où la représentation commençait sans lui. Gilbert le suivit -ce ne fut jamais qu'un acte idiot de plus pour lequel il se maudirait plus tard. Il voulait seulement lui dire, lui promettre qu'ils se reverraient. Que, en effet, ce n'était qu'un au revoir et non des adieux. Arrivé dans les coulisses, Roderich disparut dans la fosse de l'orchestre et rejoignit sa place -dès lors, plus rien n'existait que la musique. Gilbert regretta de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais, surtout, il remarqua qu'il était dans les coulisses alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver à sa place dans le public, à côté de Gunther, qu'il était dans les coulisses et n'avait aucune idée du chemin à emprunter pour rejoindre sa place sans se perdre dans les dédales de l'arrière-scène.

« Merde. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Attendre la fin de la représentation, retrouver Elizabeta, et improviser.

oOo

Elle était furieuse, évidemment. Mais garda son calme, en promettant de lui passer un savon plus tard -s'ils s'en tiraient.

« Bon. On reprend le schéma prévu. En tant que cantatrice, c'est normal que je salue les invités qui restent à la réception. En route. »

Elle passa trente secondes, montre en main, dans sa loge pour enlever le surplus de maquillage, se recoiffer et changer de tenue, puis prit le chemin de la salle où se tenait la fête, Gilbert et Roderich sur les talons. L'Autrichien se retrouvait finalement au cœur de l'intrigue mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner. Il accompagna Gilbert et Elizabeta et participa aux présentations, mais resta en arrière quand la discussion commença.

Elle fut d'ailleurs très brève. Gunther passa Elizabeta en revue de la tête aux pieds mais abrégea rapidement la conversation, puisqu'une femme fiancée n'était pas à son goût. Ils se sentirent rapidement congédiés sans que Gilbert ait un prétexte pour s'absenter brièvement, aller chercher son revolver, et revenir pour assassiner la cible. Le faux couple s'éloigna.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Elizabeta.

« Bha, on s'en fiche d'avoir son accord pour l'approcher, non ? Je veux dire, je vais le tuer, donc... »

Elle acquiesça.

« Va chercher ton arme, dans ce cas. Discrètement. »

« Roderich, tu m'aides ? »

L'Autrichien qui rôdait alentour s'exécuta et le suivit vers le vase fatidique. Ils s'accoudèrent au support pour avoir l'air de discuter nonchalamment, mais soulevèrent le pied imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que Gilbert glisse sa main dessous pour refermer ses doigts autour de la crosse de l'arme. Il la dissimula rapidement dans sa veste et se dirigea vers le Général.

Mais en chemin, il percuta un serveur qui amenait une bouteille de Champagne dans un seau rempli de glace alors qu'il dégainait le revolver. Le choc lui fit lâcher prise, l'arme virevolta dans les airs pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, avant d'atterrir dans le seau à glace. Évidemment. Gilbert bredouilla des excuses à l'attention du serveur tandis que Roderich subtilisait l'arme dans le seau, ni vu ni connu, pour la rendre à Gilbert. Tout n'était pas si mal. Au moins, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Mais à part ça...

« Bordel ! » grinça Gilbert. « La poudre est mouillée ! »

« Inutilisable ? » s'enquit Roderich.

« Tout juste. »

L'Autrichien se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Elizabeta les rejoignit.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« Pas pour aujourd'hui... La logistique nous a trahis. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Détendez-vous. » exigea Roderich. « Il suffit d'aller chercher un couteau dans les cuisines. »

« Ça pourrait marcher... » concéda Elizabeta.

« Vous êtes dingues ? Il faut s'approcher bien trop ! »

« Il faut créer une situation où personne ne se souciera de qui l'approche et de pourquoi. » décréta Roderich. « Allez chercher une arme, je m'occupe de la diversion. »

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et échangea un intense regard avec le résistant.

« Filez, Gilbert. On se retrouve à l'hôtel.»

L'albinos s'exécuta et disparut à la suite d'un serveur en livrée dans la cuisine attenante. Il fit son choix parmi les ustensiles qui s'offraient à sa vue et ressortit avec un couteau de chef caché à l'intérieur de sa queue de pie. Un signe de tête à Roderich et tout se mit en marche.

« Au feu ! » hurla l'Autrichien qui s'était débarrassé de sa veste et -par un obscur moyen- y avait effectivement mis le feu pour déclencher une épaisse fumée.

La panique gagna les invités qui se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie. Gilbert rejoignit la mêlée et joua des coudes pour atteindre Gunther. Une fois qu'il eut identifié formellement le Général et qu'il fut certain de ne plus se tromper, il sortit l'arme blanche et poignarda le petit homme porcin dans le dos, entre deux côtes, juste là où devait se trouver son cœur s'il en avait vraiment un. Il ne dut sentir guère plus qu'une intense piqûre, mais la cohue lui évita de trop s'en faire. Gilbert repéra Elizabeta, lui prit la main et l'entraîna en courant à l'avant du troupeau en fuite. L'homme n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais une fois sur les marches de l'opéra, il s'écroula. Gilbert et Elizabeta filèrent à l'anglaise sans tarder.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il est mort ? » demanda Elizabeta une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des lieux de la tragédie qu'avait été cette mission.

« Non. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il est inconscient pour le moment. La mort cérébrale suivra bientôt. Je l'ai poignardé au cœur, donc son cerveau cessera d'être irrigué et il mourra. »

« En allemand, ça donne... ? »

« J'ai fait un peu de médecine avant d'être résistant. » sourit Gilbert de toutes ses dents.

Elizabeta se détendit un peu et lui rendit son sourire, soulagée. Ils arrivaient à l'hôtel.

oOo

Roderich regagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec Gilbert, exténué et bien décidé à ne plus jamais avoir quelque rapport que ce fut avec la résistance qui venait de le forcer à traverser plusieurs quartiers viennois à pied, de nuit, et sans autre vêtement que sa chemise puisqu'il avait sacrifié sa veste à la cause. Il était frigorifié.

Gilbert, allongé sur son lit, la lampe de chevet allumée, ne dormait pas encore mais l'attendait.

« Oh, bonsoir. » lâcha Roderich, avant de dénouer sa cravate, de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de sa chemise pour se glisser sous la couverture, sous l'œil incrédule du Berlinois.

« ... Vous comptez vraiment dormir là ? »

La tête brune émergea des draps, pesant le pour et le contre, puis se décida à migrer sur le lit de Gilbert, couvertures comprises. Il s'écrasa sur son amant qui le réceptionna en riant et le prit dans ses bras pour lui prodiguer encore un peu de chaleur. Roderich tremblait.

« Vous avez été extraordinaire. »

« Vous empestez le Schnaps. »

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous... »

Le violoniste sourit, mais son expression se fit de nouveau triste.

« Vous rentrez à Berlin demain, alors. »

« C'est exact... »

« Et vous restez dans la résistance ? »

Petit rire sarcastique de la part de Gilbert.

« On verra bien s'ils veulent encore de moi après le rapport d'une mission catastrophique... »

« Bha, vous vous en êtes tiré. C'est le principal. »

« Ç'aurait été mille fois plus compliqué sans votre aide. Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés et enfin détendus.

oOo

Parmi les soldats qui jonchaient le quai de la gare, Gilbert et Roderich, dans leurs habits de civils, dénotaient. Elizabeta avait bien vite pris congé de toute cette histoire et il ne restait que le violoniste pour lui dire adieu sur le quai de la gare.

Le train fumait, le départ était imminent.

« Soyez tranquille. Je ne dirai rien à personne. J'emporterai le secret de cette opération dans la tombe. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour le restant de mes jours, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à tout ça. »

« Alors c'est le moment tragique où je disparais de votre vie avec tout le reste ? » conclut Gilbert avec une certaine tristesse.

« Disons que... Ce serait mieux... Si vous revenez... Que vous ne soyez plus en service. »

« Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous pour la fin de la guerre, _Herr_ Edelstein ? »

« Si elle finit un jour, pourquoi pas ? »

oOo

La quincaillerie d'Ulrich Tiemcke, réformé de la Wehrmacht pour blessure grave que Gilbert avait toujours soupçonnée être volontaire, servait de quartier général au groupe résistant qu'il avait fondé et qui avait recruté Gilbert -pour son grand malheur, peut-être, au vu de ses derniers exploits- et portant le doux nom de _Purpurgeborene_. Né de la pourpre, mais laquelle ? Celle de la guerre, celle des massacres ? Nombres de théories circulaient à ce sujet dans les rangs. Le secret Ulrich ne s'était jamais prononcé quant à l'origine du nom, mais Feliks, sa plus vieille recrue qui avait échappé de peu à Auschwitz grâce à l'ancien soldat, avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie rousse qui avait fasciné Ulrich lorsqu'il était de faction dans un camp, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère son corps dans un amas de cadavres gazés.

Pour l'heure, Gilbert n'en avait cure. Il franchissait le seuil de la porte de la quincaillerie et s'apprêtait à recevoir le plus gros savon de sa vie -quoique, on pouvait difficilement faire pire que celui d'Elizabeta.

« Gilbert. » fit le blond blanchissant, assis derrière son comptoir pour épargner sa jambe brisée. « Je vous prierai de ne rien me cacher car notre agent sur place m'a déjà livré sa version des faits. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de passer pour un héros. »

Gilbert haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Il se pencha sur le comptoir et se mit à raconter la mission telle qu'elle s'était déroulée, sans omettre le moindre détail à part son aventure viennoise, insistant sur la défaillance de la conversation avec Feliks, et le très mauvais schéma du plan de base.

« Je ne vous félicite pas pour la discrétion de votre travail... » soupira le chef du groupe. « Mais votre capacité à improviser et à vous adapter à des situations incongrues mérite des louanges. »

« Merci. »

« Néanmoins vous devez comprendre que, par-dessus tout, c'est la chance qui vous a aidé, Gilbert. »

« Oui mais ce que vous, vous devez comprendre, c'est qu'à la base cette mission n'a pas été cavalière par ma faute. Feliks n'a pas pu me délivrer toutes les informations, je n'y pouvais rien. Qui est chargé d'assurer le bon fonctionnement des communications ? »

« Eduard. »

« Pas moi, donc. Vous le saluerez de ma part ? »

« Gilbert... »

« Je veux seulement dire... Si tout s'était passé comme prévu dès le début, j'aurais été brillant ! S'il vous plaît, Ulrich... Donnez-moi une deuxième chance. »

oOo

 _14 juin 1945, Theater an der Wien._

Les derniers échos du tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivirent la fin de _Die Zauberflöte_ moururent. Gilbert était déjà debout et quittait la salle en hâte. Il avisa dans le hall un employé du théâtre et demanda qu'on le mène aux artistes. Le garçon protesta d'abord, mais en lui fournissant un nom précis et en lui fourrant quelques billets dans la main, il se tut et s'exécuta. L'albinos découvrit un autre dédale, un autre envers du décor, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'amène là où il l'avait demandé. La loge de Roderich Edelstein.

Le violoniste, les joues rosies de satisfaction par sa prestation, le front encore perlé de sueur, n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit l'être albinos s'approcher de lui, tout sourire.

« Bonsoir, Roderich. »

« Gilbert ! » bredouilla l'Autrichien. « Il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez ! »

« Pardon ? »

Roderich rit en l'attirant à lui quelques instants.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir indemne de la guerre en étant aussi maladroit ? »

« Ah ! Je ne saurais le dire. J'avais peut-être un ange gardien qui veillait sur moi à distance. Mais... J'ai fini mon service, alors, me voilà. »

* * *

Fin

* * *

Traductions

KZ = Konzentrationslager : camp de concentration (allemand)

Kripo = Kriminalpolizei : police criminelle (allemand)

Liebling : chéri (allemand)

Scheiße : merde (allemand)

Aschenputtel : Cendrillon (allemand)

Purpurgeborene : né de la Pourpre

Notes

Le _Götterdämmerung_ ou _Crépuscule des Dieux_ est un opéra de Wagner. La vision que Gilbert a de l'opéra est peut-être bien la mienne...

Le général Gunther est fictif...

Dachau fut le premier camp de concentration ouvert. Dès 1933, il rassemblait les ennemis du Reich (juifs, homosexuels, communistes,...)

Le _Theater an der Wien_ est le théâtre où se donnent les représentations artistiques dès le 1er mai 1945, l'opéra de Vienne ayant été bombardé en mars.

 _Die Zauberflöte_ ou _la flûte enchantée_ est un opéra de Mozart.

Merci pour votre lecture !

A bientôt,

Niniel.


End file.
